A mobile device may perform a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) measurement, for example, to determine a location of the mobile device.
There is a need for efficient and/or improved GNSS measurement techniques, for example, at least to reduce a power consumption to perform a GNSS measurement and/or to increase an accuracy of the GNSS measurement.